Mutant Animals
The Mutant Animals (official name unknown) are a set of stage enemies from Strider 2, exclusive of the PlayStation port's Stage 00. The rocky and swamp areas around the Guaiquinima Waterfalls in South America are host of a number of strange animals, which present either strange anomalies or seemingly hybrid appearances. The origin of these creatures is currently unknown, although perhaps its related to the nearby ancient ruins of El Dorado, the resting place of Grandmaster Meio. There are two kind of mutant animals: the first are basic animals in appearance but possess unique or abnormal features; while the second kind are called hybrid creatures ( ) and are mutant hybrids combining abilities from two different animals.Capcom (February 22, 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 35 Information Flying Chameleon Appears in Stage 00 (El Dorado), Scenes 1 and 2. The Flying Chameleon ( ) is a small hybrid creature, a chameleon-like animal with a set of bat-like membrane wings it uses to glide across short distances. The Flying Chameleon appears in areas with close walls, and its behavior is to simply glide from one wall to another. If Hiryu approaches it while the chameleon is resting on a wall, it will camouflage itself and become invisible, then wait a moment before lashing out with its tongue at Hiryu. The Flying Chameleon is very easy to eliminate and not a threat at all. Poisonous Horned Frog Appears in Stage 00 (El Dorado), Scene 1. The Poisonous Horned Frog ( ) is another of the strange animals found in the Guaiquinima Waterfalls. This little red frog simply jumps its way around, and only attacks if approached. When close to it, the frog swells up considerably and then releases a cloud of poison mist from its back all around it, damaging Hiryu on contact. Another easy enemy to kill before it even begins to attack. Snake Appears in Stage 00 (El Dorado), Scene 2. The Snake ( ) is a small animal found in the swamps near the entrance to the ruins. Unlike the other animals in the vicinity, this animal appears to be a simple snake with no strange characterstics or hybrid elements. It can be found in large numbers crawling on the vines hanging from the initial area, and will attack Hiryu by approaching and biting at him. As they can be killed in a single strike, they can be easily dealt with as well. Crocodile Owl Appears in Stage 00 (El Dorado), Scene 2. The Crocodile Owl ( ) is another hybrid creature, a strange animal found in the swamps next to the ruin's entrance. Possessing a large bird-like body and a long, green crocodile-like jaw, this creature is intimidating but otherwise easy to deal with. They can be found hanging upside down in the initial area, and will remain undisturbed unless approached. When close to it, the Crocodile Owl will attempt to take a bite out of Hiryu. Flat Eel Appears in Stage 00 (El Dorado), Scene 2. The Flat Eel ( ) is an unique type of enemy found in the swamp and river areas leading into the ruins' entrance. This creature is actually a massive flatworm with a multitude of large blue cilium which it uses for motion, shaping them in the form of either legs or wings in order to walk or fly toward its preys. The Flat Eel is also capable of squeezing through very small and narrow spaces very easily, shown when a number of them go through the spaces between planks on the small dock or the small platform at the ruins' entrance in order to ambush Hiryu. The Flat Eels attack in two forms, either using their cilium to form six leg-like appendages or a set of wings. The walking types approach Hiryu and try to stab him with a stinger produced from their tails, while the winged types will fly around him and periodically dive at him with their tails pointed forward. While not difficult to eliminate, they have a tendency to appear constantly and pester Hiryu, specially when he has to cross the river. Gallery Str2_flying_chameleon_concept.png|Flying Chameleon concept art Str2_poison_frog_concept.png|Poisonous Horned Frog concept art Str2_snake_concept.png|Snake concept art Str2_flat_eel_concept.png|Flat Eel concept art References Category:Animals Category:Stage Enemies